Rosalies Neuigkeiten
by Kat1005
Summary: Übersetzung des von S. Meyer veröffentlichen New Moon-Extras "Rosalies News". Rosalie ruft Edward an und erzählt ihm von Bellas Tod. Edwards Sicht.


**Alle Rechte bleiben S. Meyer vorbehalten.**

**Stephenie Meyer hat auf ihrer Homepage eine Reihe von Outtakes und Extras veröffentlicht. Dieser One-Shot beschreibt aus Edwards Sicht das Telefonat zwischen Rosalie und Edward, in dem er von Bellas Tod erwährt. Ich fand es ziemlich bewegend. Was meint ihr?**

* * *

Wieder vibrierte das Telefon in meiner Tasche. Bereits zum fünfundzwanzigsten Mal in vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ich dachte darüber nach das Telefon zu öffnen, zumindest um nachzusehen, wer mich zu erreichen versucht. Vielleicht war es wichtig. Vielleicht brauchte Carlisle mich.

Ich bedachte dies, bewegte mich jedoch nicht.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wo ich eigentlich war. Irgendein Dachschuppen, voller Ratten und Spinnen. Die Spinnen ignorierten mich, die Ratten machten um mich einen großen Bogen. In der Luft hing schwer der Geruch von Bratfett, ranzigem Fleisch, menschlichem Schweiß und eine fast fühlbaren Schicht aus Verunreinigungen, die tatsächlich in der feuchten Luft zu sehen war; ein schwarzer Film, der alles überzog. Unter mir in den vier heruntergekommenen Ghetto-Wohnungen spielten sich gleichzeitig diverse Szenen des Alltags. Ich bemühte mich nicht die Gespräche von den Gedanken zu trennen – zusammen bildeten sie ein großes spanisches Geschrei, dem ich nicht weiter zuhörte. Ich ließ den Lärm einfach von mir abprallen. Er war bedeutungslos. Das alles war bedeutungslos.

Die ganze Welt war bedeutungslos.

Ich presste meine Stirn gegen meine Knie und ich fragte mich, wie lange ich das noch ertragen konnte. Vielleicht war es hoffnungslos. Vielleicht, wenn mein Vorhaben ohnehin zum Scheitern verurteilt war, sollte ich aufhören mich selbst zu quälen und einfach zurückgehen…

Dieser Gedanke war so mächtig, so _heilsam_ – als beinhalteten diese Worte ein starkes Schmerzmittel, das den Schmerz vertrieb, der mich begrub – dass mir schwindelte und ich nach Luft schnappte.

Ich könnte jetzt gehen, könnte zurückgehen.

Bellas Gesicht, das sich immer vor meinem inneren Auge befand, lächelte mich an.

Das Lächeln hieß mich willkommen, es vergab mir, doch es brachte nicht den gewünschten Effekt, den mein Unterbewusstsein wahrscheinlich beabsichtigte.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht zurückgehen. Was bedeutete nach alledem schon mein Schmerz im Vergleich zu ihrem Glück? Sie _sollte_ in der Lage sein lächeln zu können, frei von Angst und Gefahr. Frei von der Sehnsucht nach einer seelenlosen Zukunft. Sie verdiente etwas Besseres als das. Sie verdiente etwas Besseres als mich. Wenn sie diese Welt einmal verlassen wird, würde sie zu einem Ort gelangen, der mir für immer verwehrt bliebe, ganz gleich wie ich mich jetzt hier betröge.

Der Schmerz, den ich bei der Vorstellung an diese endgültige Trennung spürte, war noch um so viel intensiver als derjenige, den ich jetzt erlitt. Mein ganzer Körper erzitterte bei dem Gedanken daran. Wenn Bella zu dem Ort gelänge, an den sie gehörte und an dem ich niemals sein könnte, würde ich nicht länger hier verweilen. Es musste doch möglich sein zu vergessen. Es musste doch Erleichterung geben.

Darauf hoffte ich, aber dafür gab es natürlich keine Garantie. _Schlafen, vielleicht träumen. Ay, das ist der Haken,_ zitierte ich mir selbst. Selbst wenn ich Asche wäre, würde ich dann immer noch irgendwie die Qualen über ihren Verlust empfinden?

Wieder erschauerte ich.

Und ich hatte es verdammt noch mal versprochen. Ich hatte versprochen sie und ihr Leben nicht mehr heimzusuchen, meine dunklen Dämonen nicht mehr zu ihr zu bringen. Ich hatte mein Wort gegeben nicht zurückzukehren. Konnte ich nicht einmal etwas richtig machen bei ihr? Irgendetwas?

Die Vorstellung zurückzukehren in die kleine bewölkte Stadt, die immer mein wahres Zuhause auf dieser Welt sein wird, geisterte wieder durch meine Gedanken.

Nur um nach ihr zu sehen. Nur um nachzusehen, ob es ihr gut geht, sie sicher und glücklich ist. Nicht um mich einzumischen. Sie erführe nie, dass ich da war…

Nein. Verdammt, nein.

Wieder vibrierte das Telefon.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt", knurrte ich.

Ich schätze ich konnte etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen. Ich klappte das Telefon auf und mit dem ersten Schrecken seit einem halben Jahr erkannte ich die Nummer.

Warum sollte Rosalie mich anrufen? Sie war vermutlich die einzige Person, die meine Abwesenheit genoss.

Es musste irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert sein, wenn sie mit mir sprechen musste. Mit plötzlicher Sorge um meine Familie drückte ich den Knopf.

„Was?", fragte ich angespannt.

„Oh, wow. Edward geht an sein Telefon. Ich fühl mich so geehrt."

Sofort als ich ihren Tonfall hörte wusste ich, dass es meiner Familie gut ging. Sie hatte wohl nur Langeweile. Ihre Beweggründe waren schwer zu erraten ohne ihre Gedanken als Richtungsweiser. Ich hab Rosalie noch nie verstanden. Ihre Beweggründe basierten zumeist auf einer sehr verdrehten Art von Logik.

Ich klappte das Telefon wieder zu.

„Lass mich allein", flüsterte ich ins Nichts.

Natürlich vibrierte das Telefon sofort erneut.

Würde sie mich so lange weiter anrufen, bis sie die Nachricht, mit welcher auch immer sie plante mich zu nerven, übermittelt hatte? Wahrscheinlich. Es könnte Monate dauern, bis sie müde würde dieses Spiel zu spielen. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken sie das nächste halbe Jahr die Wahlwiederholungstaste drücken zu lassen… doch dann seufzte ich und nahm wieder ab.

„Sag schon was du willst."

Rosalie beeilte sich zu sprechen. „Ich dachte du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass Alice in Forks ist."

Ich öffnete die Augen und starrte die verrotteten Holzbalken an, die sich wenige Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht befanden.

„Was?" Meine Stimme klang matt, emotionslos.

„Du weißt doch, wie Alice ist – glaubt, sie wüsste alles. So wie du." Rosalie kicherte humorlos. Ihre Stimme hatte einen nervösen Unterton, als wäre sie plötzlich unsicher über das, was sie tat.

Doch meine Wut machte es mir schwer, mich darum zu kümmern was ihr Problem war.

Alice hatte mir geschworen, dass sie meinem Beispiel aus Rücksicht auf Bella folgen würde, obgleich sie mit meiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war. Sie hatte versprochen, Bella alleine zu lassen… so lange ich es auch tat. Offensichtlich dachte sie, ich würde irgendwann vor dem Schmerz kapitulieren. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht damit.

Aber das hatte ich nicht. Noch nicht. Also was machte sie in Forks? Am liebsten hätte ich ihr ihren dünnen Hals umgedreht. Nicht, dass mich Jasper so nah an sie heran ließe, sobald er auch nur einen Hauch der Wut, die in mir brodelte, erfasste…

„Bist du noch da, Edward?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich drückte meine Fingerspitzen zwischen meine Augen, kniff meinen Nasenrücken, fragte mich ob es möglich sei, dass ein Vampir Migräne bekäme.

Andererseits, wenn Alice bereits zurückgegangen war…

Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein.

Ich hab mein Versprechen gegeben. Bella verdiente ein Leben. Ich hab mein Versprechen gegeben. Bella verdiente ein Leben.

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte ich die Worte, versuchte das verführerische Bild von Bellas dunklem Fenster aus meinem Kopf zu entfernen. Der Durchgang zu meinem alleinigen Heiligtum. Kein Zweifel, dass ich vor ihr kriechen müsste, käme ich zurück. Das war mir egal. Ich könnte voller Freuden das nächste Jahrzehnt auf meinen Knien verbringen, wäre ich dann nur wieder mit ihr zusammen.

Nein, nein, nein.

„Edward, interessiert dich nicht, was Alice dort macht?"

„Nicht besonders."

Rosalies Stimme klang nun ein wenig selbstgefällig, erfreut – keine Frage – dass sie eine Antwort aus mir heraus bekam. „Na ja, natürlich bricht sie die Regel genau genommen nicht. Ich meine, du hast uns nur gewarnt Bella fernzubleiben, richtig? Der Rest von Forks spielte keine Rolle."

Langsam blinzelte ich einmal. Bella hatte Forks verlassen? Meine Gedanken kreisten um diese unerwartete Vorstellung. Sie hat ihren Abschluss noch nicht gemacht, also musste sie wohl zu ihrer Mutter zurückgekehrt sein. Das war gut. Sie sollte leben, wo die Sonne scheint. Es war gut, dass sie es geschafft hatte, die Schatten hinter sich zu lassen.

Ich versuchte zu schlucken, konnte es aber nicht.

Rosalie lachte nervös. „Also musst du nicht böse auf Alice sein."

„Warum hast du mich dann angerufen, Rosalie, wenn nicht um Alice in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Warum belästigst du mich damit? Ugh!"

„Warte!" sagte sie, vermutete richtig, dass ich dabei war wieder aufzulegen. „Darum ruf ich nicht an."

„Warum dann? Erzähl es mir schnell und dann _lass mich in Ruhe_!"

„Na ja…", zögerte sie.

„Spucks aus, Rosalie, du hast zehn Sekunden."

„Ich finde du solltest heimkommen", sagte Rosalie eilig. „Ich bin es leid zu sehen, wie Esme sich grämt und leid Carlisle niemals lachen zu sehen. Du solltest dich schämen für das, was du ihnen angetan hast. Emmett vermisst dich die ganze Zeit über und das geht mir auf die Nerven. Du hast eine Familie. Werd erwachsen und denk mal an jemand anderen als nur an dich selbst."

„Interessanter Ratschlag, Rosalie. Lass mich dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen von einem Glashaus und Steinen…

„_Ich_ denke an die Anderen, anders als du. Kümmert es dich denn nicht zumindest, wie sehr du Esme wehtust, wenn dir die Anderen schon egal sind? Von uns allen liebt sie dich am meisten und das weißt du auch. Komm heim."

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Ich dachte wenn diese ganze Sache mit Forks beendet ist, würdest du darüber hinwegkommen."

„Forks war nie das Problem gewesen, Rosalie", sagte ich und versuchte geduldig zu sein. Was sie über Carlisle und Esme sagte, hatte etwas in mir berührt. „Nur weil Bella" – es war schwer ihren Namen laut auszusprechen – „nach Florida gezogen ist heißt das nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin… sieh mal, Rosalie. Mir tut es wirklich leid, doch glaub mir, niemanden würde es glücklicher machen, wenn ich da wäre."

„Ähm…"

Da war es wieder, dieses nervöse Zögern.

„Was verheimlichst du mir, Rosalie? Geht es Esme gut? Ist Carlisle –"

„Ihnen geht's gut. Es ist nur… na ja, ich sagte nicht, dass Bella _weggezogen_ ist."

Ich sagte nichts. Im Kopf ging ich noch mal unser Gespräch durch. Doch, Rosalie _hat_ gesagt, dass Bella weggezogen ist. Sie sagte: „_…du hast uns nur gewarnt Bella fernzubleiben, richtig? Der Rest von Forks spielte keine Rolle._ Und dann: „_Ich dachte wenn diese ganze Sache mit Forks beendet ist…_" Also war Bella nicht mehr in Forks. Was meinte sie damit, sie sei nicht weggezogen?

Dann sprach Rosalie wieder ganz schnell, ihre Worte klangen diesmal fast verärgert.

„Sie wollten es dir nicht sagen, aber ich halte das für dämlich. Je schneller du darüber hinweg kommst, desto früher können die Dinge wieder ihren gewohnten Gang nehmen. Warum solltest du weiter in den dunkelsten Ecken der Welt Trübsal blasen, wenn es dafür keinen Grund mehr gibt? Du kannst jetzt nach Hause kommen. Wir können wieder eine Familie sein. Es ist vorbei."

Mein Verstand schien nicht richtig zu funktionieren. Ich konnte den Sinn in ihren Worten nicht erkennen. Als sei es etwas sehr, sehr Offensichtliches, was sie mir versuchte zu erzählen, doch ich hatte keine Idee, was es war. Mein Hirn drehte und wendete diese Information, versuchte ihr irgendeine seltsame Bedeutung zu geben. Doch das war doch unsinnig.

„Edward?"

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst, Rosalie."

Eine lange Pause, mehrere menschliche Herzschläge lang, entstand.

„Sie ist tot, Edward."

Eine noch längere Pause.

„Es… es tut mir leid. Aber ich denke, du hast ein Recht es zu wissen. Bella… hat sich vor zwei Tagen von einer Klippe gestürzt. Alice hatte es gesehen, doch es war zu spät, um etwas zu tun. Ich denke, sie hätte geholfen, wenn genug Zeit gewesen wäre, obwohl sie damit ihr Versprechen gebrochen hätte. Sie ging zurück um zu sehen, was sie für Charlie tun könnte. Du weißt, wie sie sich immer um ihn bemühte –"

Die Leitung war tot. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu erkennen, dass ich den Aus-Knopf gedrückt hatte.

Einen langen, erstarrten Moment lang saß ich in der staubigen Dunkelheit. Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Als hätte die Welt aufgehört, sich zu drehen.

Langsam bewegte ich mich wie ein alter Mann und schaltete das Telefon wieder ein und tippte die Nummer, von der ich mir selbst versprochen hatte, sie niemals wieder zu wählen.

Wenn sie es wäre, würde ich auflegen. Wenn es Charlie wäre würde ich die Informationen, die ich brauchte, durch eine Ausrede bekommen. Ich würde Rosalies kranken Scherz aufdecken und wieder zu meinem Nichts zurückkehren.

„Bei Swan", antwortete eine Stimme, die ich noch nie gehört hatte. Eine Männerstimme, tief und heiser, aber immer noch jugendlich.

Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, was dies bedeutete.

„Hier spricht Dr. Carlisle Cullen", sagte ich und imitierte perfekt die Stimme meines Vaters. „Kann ich bitte mit Charlie sprechen?"

„Er ist nicht da", antwortete die Stimme und ich war etwas verwundert über die Wut, die in ihr lag. Die Worte waren fast geknurrt. Aber das war jetzt egal.

„Nun, wo ist er denn gerade?", fragte ich, wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, als wolle der Unbekannte irgendwelche Informationen zurückhalten.

„Er ist auf der Beerdigung", antwortete der Junge schließlich.

Ich legte auf.


End file.
